Did You Forget
by FloraHeliaAndMusaRivenForever
Summary: Its Flora's birthday but everybody forgets,how will Flora feel? What else will happen on her birthday?
1. Chapter 1

**Did You Forget?**

** Chapter 1**

**Today was a very speacial day for Flora. It was her birthday! She had just woken up. It was 8:00 A.M and her roommate,Tecna, was still asleep. So she decided she was going to for a walk. She got up slowly out of her bed and went to her closet quietly. She decided to put on some blue jean shorts and a pink tanktop.**

**So she went outside and it was so quiet outside and you could her the birds chirping. She decided she would take a walk through the forest. **It is so beautiful outside and its my birthday, I wonder if my friends rembered especially Helia but why would they forget they are my friends**,she thought. **

**Helia and Flora are like the perfect couple. He always writes her poems that she always says are so beautiful. She also gets beautiful drawings of her almost everyday. She loved him so much!**

** Back At Alfea**

**All of the Winx Club woke up. When all of them were all in the little living room were all of them would hang out. But they noited that Flora was not there."Guys where is Flora",Stella finally said. They all looked at Tecna and she just sat there."Well I didn't see her in her bed when I woke up", Tecna said. "Well we can all talk about the surpise party for Flora and remeber act like we dont know its her birthday", said Bloom. They all nodded. **

**At Redfountain **

**At redfountain, the guys were just waking and Helia was thinking about Flora. All the guys were excited about Flora's surpise birthday especially Helia. **Man,I love Flora so much and I hope that she is going to have a good surpise birthday party**,Helia thought."Hey guys we still need to get Flora a gift", said Sky and they all nodded. Then Sky called Bloom to ask when they should the party.**

** During the conversation**

**"Hey bloom"**

**"Hey sky, whats up?"**

**"Nothing I was just wanting to hear your beautiful voice"**

**"Awwwwww,thanks sky" she says while blushing.**

**"Your welcome so is flora there"**

**"No acutally I dont know where she is we think she might have gone for a walk"**

**"Oh, so do we have every thing planned for the party"**

**"Yea and if you see her remember to say you dont know what today is"**

**" Yeah, I know...so I guess I will see you later"**

**"Yeah, ok I love you"**

**"I love you too, bloom"**

**"Bye"**

**"Bye"**

** Flora's POV**

**I guess I should head back to Alfea. Everybody must be up.**


	2. NOTE

**Hello anybody who is reading this! **

**I am going to stop on this story but I will continue if anybody says anything.**

**I will start on a new story I will try and make it better than my first one**

**I know my first story was predictable but it WAS my first story.**

**But I have a great idea for my next story and I will try and update soon!**

**I am also changing my pen name!**


	3. Chapter 3

THANKS EVERYBODY FOR WANTING ME TO CONTINUE!

I thought it was not going to be good but thanks you guys are awesome!

O, and sorry about the tecna is flora's roommate I forgot that bloom was flora's roommate.

Ok, now to the story!

Flora had gotten back from her walk to see that everybody was up.

"Hey guys", flora said.

"Hey flora", they replied.

"So how was your walk flora", bloom said

"It was good, soo do you guys want to say something to me", flora asked.

"Um, no", they all said.

"O, are you guys sure", she asked sadly.

"Yeah", bloom said.

"O, ok well I am going out for a bit", flora said with tears in her eyes with that she ran out of the dorm.

"Guys I feel bad about what we just did", said stella.

"I know I do to", they all agreed

"Well I all know what we did is sad but its for her party, so lets call the guys and lets decorate this place", said musa cheerfully. They all agreed.

With Flora

"I can't believe they forgot my birthday", thought flora. Flora was walking in the forest with tears in her eyes. Finally flora found her special spot. She would always come here when she needed to think or was upset. The place was very beautiful it was between Alfea and Redfountain, it was a very big clearing with the birds singing and had a huge waterfall, it was so peaceful. She was the only one who knew about it or that is what she thinks. She went by the waterfall and took her shoes off and put her feet in the water, it was not too cold or too hot. She kept on thinking the same thing why did they forget my birthday she had been dropping hits to her birthday all week and they still did not figure it out. But then she thought about Helia Oh, he wouldn't forget my birthday would he as she thought that she got out her phone and dialed helia's number. She waited, the phone rings five times till he finally picked up.

"Hello?", he said

"Hey helia, its me", she said quietly.

"O, hello my beautiful fower are you okay you sound really quiet", he said worriedly. Behind helia the guys were listening to see if he blew there cover or something.

"Yeah I am fine, hey helia do you know what today is", she said blushing and a little worried.

"Ah, yeah its Friday", he said.

"Well, do you know about anything else today", she said sadly.

"Ah, no", he said.

"Well do the guys know about anything special today", she asked almost in tears.

"No, they didn't say anything", he said.

"Oh…. Ok then I will just… talk to you later", she said trying to hold back her tears.

"Ok, I will talk to you later. Bye", he said sadly because he could hear her almost in tears and behind him the guys felt bad, too.

After that she hung up and started to burst out crying. She could not believe her love of her life even didn't remember and the boys didn't, too. Everybody forgot!

At Redfountain

Flora had just hung up on him and he felt so guilty. He just wanted to go find her, tell her he was sorry and hug and kiss her and whip the tears off her face, but he couldn't he had to keep the party a surprise.

Back with Flora

She was crying so hard see thought everybody at alfea and redfountain could hear her. She then thought of a song that really related to how see felt right now. She then started to sing.

Forget by Demi Lovato

did you forget that I was even alive

did you forget everything we ever had

did you forget, did you forget about me

did you regret ever standing by my side

did you forget we were feeling inside

now I'm left to forget about us

but somewhere we went wrong

we were once strong

our love is like a song

you can't forget it

so now I guess this is where we have to stand

did you regret ever holding my hand

never again please don't forget, don't forget

we had it all, we were just out to fall

even more in love than were before

I won't forget

I won't forget about us

but somewhere we went wrong

we were once so strong

our love is like a song

you can't forget it

somewhere we went wrong

we were once so strong

our love is like a song

you can't forget it at all

and at last all the pictures have been burn

all the past, it's just a lesson

that we've learned

I won't forget

please don't forget us

somewhere we went wrong

our love is like a song

but you won't sing along

you've forgotten

about us

She then went back to crying super loud. But three people behind a tree were watching flora. They came behind the tree and blasted flora. Flora fell to the ground screaming in pain, she was about to close her eyes but she turned around and she saw…..

Who did Flora see? And why did they just blast her? What do they want? Well that's all for now and sorry about not updating soon enough! Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks everybody for the reviews, you guys are so sweet!

I know I leaved on a cliff hanger but I didn't want to write anymore at that time.

Ok, lets see who blasted Flora!

..THE TRIX!

After that flora blacked out. That's when the witches were laughing.

"Well that was easier than I thought", said Icy laughing, the main witch, Icy was super powerful and her and her sisters always tried to take over all the realms but never did.

"Yeah, I know just look at her crying about they forgetting her birthday, pathetic", laughed Stormy.

"Well ladies lets get her out of her before anybody comes", said Darcy, walking over to flora.

"Yeah, lets because I can not wait till we destroy and conquer all the realms", laughed Icy. With the witches and flora disappeared.

Back with the Winx

"Ok ladies the boys should be her any second to help us decorate", screamed stella.

"Ok stella we get it you want to see your 'snookums' so quiet down a little", laughed bloom.

"Well don't you want to see the boys to including skyyy", laughed stella while the other girls laughed too.

"Ok ok we all want to see our boyfriends but remember we have to decorate for flora's party", said bloom. When she said that six lava bikes pulled up outside the quad. All they screamed out in excitement. They all ran outside to go meet the boys.

"Snooknums!", screamed stella.

"Why hello my sunshine", Brandon said while hugging her.

"SKY!", bloom yelled.

"Ok calm down bloom and BLOOM!", sky said laughing and yelling.

"Hey timmy", tecna said shyly.

"Hey tecna", timmy said then after a minute of silence kissed her on the cheek and she blushed.

"Sup riven", musa said walking up to him.

"Hey musa", riven said but then by surprise kissed her on the lips.

"Oh nabu, I missed you so much (nabu is alive in my story)", layla said while hugging him.

"I missed you too layla", nabu said in her arms.

While everybody was with their boyfriend/girlfriend helia was just looking at them still sad about what he said to flora but it was for her party. After everybody was done saying there hello's they started to head back into alfea to start decorating for the party.

Somewhere far away in a cave with flora

Somewhere in a dark cave sat a girl chained to a big rock. That girl was flora. Flora was just starting to wake up. Where am I? flora thought, she tried to get free but when she struggled the chains would tighten around her wrists. So she then started to look around and she could not see a thing, the only thing she knew was that it was dark and she was probably chained to a big rock. She sat in darkness for a while trying to use her magic to get her unchained but it didn't do anything, so she thought they were probably antimagic chains, so she just gave up. She was really scared the last thing she remembered was she was thinking about why her friends forgot her birthday, and then she remembered getting blasted and then she blacked out. She was trying to remember who blasted her but she just couldn't remember. After about half-an-hour later she saw a light and she saw three people came over to her, but these three people she knew very well. IT WAS THE TRIX!

"Well finally the little fairy woke up", laughed icy.

"What do you want with me, icy", flora said a little scared.

"Oh nothing we just wanted to say hi, what do you think we want you little fairy, your power", madly darcy said.

" W-why do you want my power I-I thought you wanted the dragon fire", flora stuttered.

"We actually found something more powerful than the dragon fire and we can only get it a week after 'somebody's' birthday", stormy said coming towards her.

"What c-could be m-more powerful t-than the dragon f-fire", flora said really nervous.

"You have got kidding me the little fairy doesn't know what kind of power she has", icy said while laughing and the other trix laughing.

"Well since your going to be here for a while we will tell you because after we take your power we will kill you", said darcy looking into flora's eyes. Flora couldn't say anything she was way to scared.

"Well your power is way more powerful than you would ever believe, we have know that for a long time now", stormy said.

"T-than w-why d-did y-you g-go a-after t-the d-dragon f-fire a-and n-not m-me", flora stuttered.

"Well somebodys a lit scared", darcy laughed.

"Well we had to wait till your 16th birthday when your power is at its fullest", icy said.

"Why do you need my power at its fullest", flora said quietly, while the trix started laughing.

"Seriously how stupid is she", laughed stormy.

"Because we want to rule all the realms", growled darcy.

"Well your power holds the balance between war and peace, and if we mess with your power we can create an even more powerful and bigger army than the army of decay and this time we will release the army on all the realms, so then they all will bow down to use and we will be the queens of the universe", icy and the trix laughed evilly.

"NO, you can't that and I am not the holder of that kind of power", flora yelled.

"Oh, yes we can and you are the holder of the power", stormy said looking in flora's eyes and then the trix left. Flora started to think how all this could happen, this was supposed to be a very good day for her but it was the worst and she would be here for a week and then the trix would try to take over all the realms and then they would kill her. It was too much for her and she broke down crying, she just wanted to go home and be with her family not her so-called friends because she knew her family would never forget her birthday but she could not believe her love of her life forgot.

Back at alfea

After an hour the guys arrived, the girls and the guys had finished putting up all the decorations and made the dorm room's living room look awesome, it had balloons and a big banner that said 'Happy 16th Birthday Flora' and they also put plants everywhere. So when they were done bloom sent flora a text saying to come to the dorm, so now they just had to wait. It had been a hour before they heard a knock at the door, they all hide and turned the lights off and the girls yelled come in. When the door opened everybody came out of there hiding spot and yelled "Surprise Flor…" they didn't finish because it was . gave them a weird look.

She then asked," Why did all of you just yell surprise flora, isn't she here".

Everybody just looked at her.

"We thought you were her Ms.F and we finished decorating an hour ago and she still is not here, we sent her a text", bloom finally spoke.

"Well do any of you know where she might be", Ms.F said looking a bit worried.

"Well early when we woke up she had gone for a walk then she asked us if we knew what today was and we knew she was talking about her birthday so we said no and she looked upset and said she was going to go for another walk then she ran out the door and she is still not back", said layla a little worried by Ms.F face.

"Ok do any of know where she would walk", said Ms.F.

"Well we don't really know she takes different paths", said tecna.

"Wait she called me early and asked me if she knew what today was and I heard a waterfall in the background", said helia with a worried face.

"Ok we must hurry and find her because she might be in danger", Ms.F said. Everybody looked at her with worried faces and yelled "WHAT".

"I will explain later but now we must look for her", Ms.F said and everybody ran out the door to find flora.

OMG, the trix have toke flora and want her power to take over all the realms! Will the Winx and the Specialists find her and save her! Hey if you can think about a name for her power tell me, I can not come up with one and make it like something similar to nature. THANK YOU! Review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry, guys for not updating for a while. I was just too lazy to write another chater. LOL! **

**And I am going with floralove2 idea and foreverflora16 idea. Thanks guys good ideas! **

**Well lets see what happens!**

**WITH THE WINX AND SPEACIALISTS**

**They ran out of the room and stopped.**

**"How are we going to find her when there are alot of waterfalls and we have no clue which one she might go too," Stella asked Ms. F. She didn't answer she just put her hands to her head and closed her eyes. They sould there for a minute waiting for Ms. F to say something.**

**"She went that way," she said pointing to the west. While she starting flying that way while the winx transformed to there enchantixs and the guys ran to there bikes and followed Ms. F, confused.**

**They all rushed thorough the forest until they came to a beauitful place with a waterfall and looked so peaceful. Ms.F stopped and started to look around. She let out a sigh and looked back at the winx and the boys.**

**"I can't find it anymore," she said. The winx and speacialist were very confused.**

**"Ms.F what are you talking about and what do you mean by 'can't find it anymore'," tecna asked.**

**"I guess I should tell you all," ms.f sighed. She took a deep breath and started while everyone listened.**

**"Ok, first I should say that I found this place by flora's strong connection," she started.**

**"But ms.f what are you talking about we couldn't feel a strong connection," bloom interrupted.**

**"Well I am the only one who could feel it because flora has a power that I and her parents know about and that power is stronger than the Dragon Power," she answered. Everyone gasped.**

**" But ms.f thats impossibly the dagon fire is the strongest," tecna said.**

**"It is possible and flora's power controls all the powers in the whole magical universe and is called Legandary Nature," she said. Again everyone gasped.**

**"How have we not known this and why has nobody ever tried to take her powers instead of mine," bloom said.**

**"Flora's powers are not completed, they are supposed to complete a day after her 16th birthday that is why I think shes missing," she said.**

**"So your saying that really her powers have been building and she can only use her power after her 16th birthday," tecna asked and ms.f nodded.**

**"If that power fell into the wrong hands everybody in the magic universe is in danger and I think it has," she finished.**

**"Well what are we going to do to get her back," helia asked very worried about flora.**

**"Well I can't use the connection anymore because I can't find it," she replied. Everybody just started to think of a way to find her until it hit helia.**

**"I just remembered a gave her a necklace a long time ago and put a tracker in it just in case she ever lost it and she usually never takes it off," he said bringing back hope.**

**"That might work, helia where is the finder for the tracker," tecna asked.**

**"Its in my lava bike, hold on," he said running over to his bike and pulling the seat off and finding a device and ran back handed it to tecna. She started to type things and then they all heard a beep coming from the device.**

**WITH FLORA **

**Flora was still crying. She was all alone and sleepy but tried to stay up. She didn't know where the trix was but didn't care. It was very quiet and she was getting very weak because there was not a sign of plant life anywhere but then she heard a noise.**

**The noise was close, it sounded like a beeping noise. She looked around but say nothing because it was dark. She looked down and saw something on her neck, it was the necklace helia gave her, but why was it beeping? **

**With the winx**

**"I found her!" tecna screamed.**

**"Were is she tecna?" helia asked. Everyone crowed around tecna.**

**" Well the connection isn't strong but I still got it" tecna said while typing in something.**

**"She in a realm called Gloom" tecna stated. **

**"Oh my gosh, that realm is the darkest evilest realm in the whole magical universe and that is where the trix live" ms.F gasped.**

**"The trix live there, no wonder why they were those gloomy clothes" stella said.**

**"That realm has so much dark magic that nodoby has ever been on that realm except the trix" tecna stated.**

**"Well lets go then" stella said.**

**"Stella anybody who stays on that realm becomes super weak" tecna said.**

**"Well what are we going to do" bloom asked looking at ms. f.**

**"We have to go see first" ms.f said.**

**Well thats all I am to write for this chapter.**

**I want to thank everybody for staying to read my story and sorry I didn't update and its not that long but it is my first story!**

**Review please! :)**


End file.
